FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Camping Trip
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Camping Trip". Review Title Card: Standard Skye title card. Scene 1: Skye and Rocky are preparing themselves for a camping trip that they’re going on. Rocky tries to put a support on a tent, but this sends him flying onto a tree. Mayor Goodway then shows up with a bunch of badge descriptions, as Skye gets a badge for “Most excited new camper!” Rocky falls out of the tree. That’s funny. Rocky and Skye then leave with the Mayor and Chickaletta. Skye and Rocky are setting up their site. Rocky tries to roll-out a sleeping bag, but it’s tight from being rolled-up. As he tries to roll it out again, he gets stuck in it as it folds up again. Chickaletta then sits on the end so it stays rolled-out. Rocky gets off the side of the sleeping bag, and Chickaletta gets rolled up in the bag. The Mayor sets up her tent. Chickaletta starts to peck at the stake to keep it in place, but the Mayor says that the task requires the right tool. The mayor then starts hitting the stake with her foot. That’s funny. Skye asks if it’s time to make a campfire. The Mayor uses the “Pup-Scout Camping App” to tell her that they need to clear all scraps that might catch fire. The pups clear all leaves and twigs away from their spot. Rocky sets up a ring of rocks on a dirt area, as that’s what the app says. One of the rocks turns out to be a turtle, as Rocky points out. He gets an “Animal Identification Badge”. The Mayor then uses the app to see that they now need firewood. Rocky and Skye then go off to get wood. They come back with plenty of wood, as Rocky gets a “Tidy Firewood Badge”. The Mayor points out a pale of sand that they can use if they need to put out the fire. The pups then go off to get marshmallow sticks. The Mayor picks up multiple sticks, and names why they are all useless in roasting marshmallow. The last stick the mayor has, has a snail on it. As she notices that Chickaletta has fallen into a crevice, hunting for more berries to eat. The Mayor throws her stick anxiously, as the snail yells at it falls to the ground. That’s amazing. The Mayor runs to get Skye and Rocky. The Mayor brings Rocky and Skye to where Chickaletta is. Rocky can’t reach Chickaletta with his claw, and the crevice is too narrow for Skye to fly down there. The Mayor then calls Ryder, and assesses the situation to Ryder. Ryder tells the Mayor not to worry. Chase kicks a ball into Marshall’s face. As Marshall runs into the Lookout, he trips on the ball, bounces on it, and crashes into the Elevator. He says “all good”, as the ball bounces on his head. The other pups laugh. Analysis: ****1/2, That was probably one of the best, and longest (5 minutes!) scenes we’ll ever have in PAW Patrol. There were many good lines, some that I missed, and it’s cool to see the pups do something that some kids who watch this show might do, referring obviously to Cub Scouts/Boy Scouts. Lookout: Ryder says that he got a call from Mayor Goodway. Chase says, worryingly, “Is Skye ok, er, I mean, are they ok?” Alright, the point of that? Chase is needed to use his winch to pull Chickaletta out of the crevice. Rubble is needed to use his rig to clear the rocks surrounding the crevice. Scene 2: The Mayor freaks out as something is touching her leg, which turns out to be a bunny. Ryder wants to check on Chickaletta. Chase flashes his light, as Rubble clears some loose rocks. Ryder tells Chickaletta not to worry, as she doesn’t worry at all. Ryder says that he needs a small pup to ride down on the winch, as Skye offers immediately. Chase’s winch lowers Skye down the crevice. As Skye sees Chickaletta, she says “Hey Chickaletta! I’m going to help you out! I can carry you, or you can just ride on my head.” Awesome line. Ryder has Rocky spot him as Ryder pulls Chickaletta out when he can reach her. The Mayor is happy that Chickaletta is ok, as Chase is the same for Skye. Skye says “Aww, Chase, you were worried!” Chase says, in response, “Uh, no I wasn’t, I’m just glad you saved Chickaletta.” Man, people will complain greatly that I’m pointing that out so much, but it’s hard to miss or not mention. Analysis: *****, Again, people are going to complain, but the tease got so many people talking about this episode. I remember reading forums all over the place, in response to this episode, talking about Chase and Skye shipping. I’m personally not a person who’s going to ship them because of the show. Yes, I do it in fanon stories, but that was based on other stories, not the show. Skye’s line was awesome there when she was in the crevice with Chickaletta. Scene 3: Ryder says that it’s so nice, that they all should camp out. Ryder asks if the Pup-Scouts don’t mind, which they say they don’t. The pups (Chase, Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall, all turn their vehicles to their pup-house form. The Mayor then starts the pups and Chickaletta in marshmallow and corn roasting. Rocky says that he burned the marshmallows, as Marshall, in response to hearing him say “burned”, sprays him. Rocky says “Sorry pups, now your marshmallows are burned and soggy. Analysis: ***, That was actually very funny. Rocky’s line at the end was funny. The fact that the producers have, yet again, used a situation that the kids who watch this show would know about (Pup-Scouts/Boy Scouts) is smart. Final Analysis I'll give it an 8 out of 10. That ties it with 3 other episodes as the best half-episodes of Season 1, and it's belonging. That list can be found below, in the "Stats" section. Aside from more toying from the creative about Chase and Skye, there was so much stuff that was awesome. Rocky got, a rather deserving, episode based on him, so that's awesome. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rocky - More of him please. 2. Skye - She needs the development. 3. Chase - He can't be on-screen with Skye without the 10-year-olds freaking out. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, Pups Save a Toof, & Pups Save the Camping Trip (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.948 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews